Teleporting Tamer
by Mizore53
Summary: My X-over between Digimon Tamers and the movie Jumper. During the fight against Beelzemon, Takato discovers that he is a Jumper and rescues Griffin from the Hydro tower and teams up with him. But will Griffin be able to prepare Takato for the Paladins?


Digimon Jumper

Digimon Jumper

Takato was a goner. He just stood there as Beelzemon's bullets shot towards him. But suddenly, he wasn't standing there anymore. He was in a desert war zone.

'Did I just teleport?' thought Takato

"What do you know, another Jumper. Hey, do you mind cutting me down from here?" called a voice

Takato looked around and saw a teenager just a few years older than him caught in a hydro tower.

"Holy shit." Said Takato, and he flipped off the electricity and cut the wires with some pliers.

"Hey, uh, do you know how I got here or how I get back?" asked Takato

"Heh, first jump, eh?"

"What?" asked Takato

"Oh, yeah, the name's Griffin. You and me, we're Jumpers. We can teleport anywhere." Said Griffin

"I'm Takato. And how to I get back?" asked Takato

"Just remember the surroundings. You'll get the hang of it." Said Griffin

"Thanks. Hey, do you mind just hanging with me for a bit?" asked Takato

"I guess so. I got nothing better to do. Let's arm up. I need to get a couple of things. Come on." Said Griffin, and he grabbed Takato's arm and jumped back to the lair.

"Cool, this is where you live?" asked Takato

"Yeah. Nice, huh?"

Griffin walked out with a flamethrower and a pair of pliers.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you get a flamethrower?" asked Takato

"Doesn't matter. You need everything you can get if you wanna fight Paladins. Here, take this." Said Griffin, and he tossed the pliers to Takato. "I don't want to have to cut you down every time a paladin pins you to a wall."

"Who or what are these 'Paladins'?" asked Takato, catching the pliers and putting them in a pocket

"Paladins kill Jumpers. I kill Paladins. 'Nuff said." Said Griffin

"Alright. Now, have you ever heard of Digimon?" asked Takato

"I've heard about it. Never took an interest though. Started into shooting games around the time it came out." Said Griffin

"Well, it's real." Said Takato, and he jumped back.

Griffin just sighed and followed through the jump scar.

They both came out where Megidramon had been. The large viral dragon had de-digivolved back into Guilmon.

"What do you know. They are real." Said Griffin

"Alright. Beelzemon is our biggest problem right now." said Takato

"You mean the biker guy? Alright." Said Griffin, and he raised the flamethrower. "Poof." He said and the pilot light came on before Beelzemon got torched.

"I like his style." Said Terriermon

"Terriermon!" scolded Henry

"Momentai." Chirped Terriermon

"Guilmon, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Takato

"Of course. It was my fault too." Said Guilmon

Just then Beelzemon walked out of the flames.

"Oh, that is bullshit!" said Griffin

"Then let's do this together." Said Takato, as a new digivice with a gold colored rim appeared in his hands, "Biomerge activate!" called Takato

'BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION'

"Guilmon, biomerge to…Gallantmon."

"I'll take it from here." Said Gallantmon

"Cool, it looks like Takato fused with his digimon." Said Terriermon

"Lightning Joust!" called Takato

Gallantmon thrust his lance at Beelzemon, but the 3-eyed biker digimon dodged it.

"I need a new tactic." Muttered Takato

"Lightning Joust!" called Takato

"Come on, try something new." Said Beelzemon

"I intend to." Said Takato

The digital knight suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Beelzemon and drove the lance right through him.

"H-how?" asked Beelzemon

"Anywhere is possible." Said Takato

Beelzemon tore himself off the lance and he de-digivolved as a layer of black code broke off him.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I don't have much to give, but I do have one thing you want. Here ya go, puppet girl." Said Impmon, and a stream of digital code ran out of him and formed into a digi egg.

"Leomon." Said Jeri, and she picked up the digi egg

"Alright, now lets get going." Said Henry

"Hey Lopmon, have you seen where Calumon is being held?" asked Takato

"Yes, I have." Said Lopmon

"Hey Suzie, can you pass me your digivice for a second?" asked Takato

"I guess so." Said Suzie, and she handed it to him

"Okay." Said Takato, and he flipped through the screens, and found one where the hologram showed images.

"That one." Said Lopmon

"Thanks." Said Takato, and he got a good look at it before closing it and giving it back to Suzie.

Takato then vanished into thin air. He reappeared a couple of minutes later holding Calumon and a 6-pack of Pepsi.

Calumon flew over to Jeri, and Takato passed a can of Pepsi to Griffin, Henry, Rika, Kazu and Kenta.

"Cheers." Said Griffin, and he and Takato opened their pop.

"How did you do that?" asked Henry

"Well, I stopped by a convenience store after saving Calumon, because I was thirsty, so I figured I'd get something for you guys too." Said Takato

"What have you humans done with the catalyst?" demanded Zhuqiaomon, the giant phoenix that had just appeared above them

"Aww, shit. I can't jump that." Said Takato

"Allow me. Where should I put him?" asked Griffin

"Well, we don't want him in the real world, so… Oh, I know; follow me." Said Takato, and he jumped again

Griffin jumped from where Takato had been standing. They both came back after a few seconds.

"Got it." Said Griffin

He jumped to the air just above Zhuqiaomon and grabbed him before they both disappeared. Griffin returned a few moments later without Zhuqiaomon and completely drenched in water.

"Hey, where'd Zhuqiaomon go?" asked Henry

"Swimming." Said Griffin

Just then the sky clouded over and Azulongmon descended from the sky.

"Hey, where's Zhuqiaomon?" asked Azulongmon

"Swimming." Said the two Jumpers

"That's odd, I thought he hated water." Said Azulongmon

"Well, we managed to convince him to try something new." Said Takato

"Azulongmon, do you know why Zhuqiaomon kidnapped Calumon?" asked Henry

"The light of Digivolution which Calumon holds must return to the digital world before all digivolution disappears. Fortunately, the catalyst may leave it's power here and return to the human world no strings attached." Said Azulongmon

"Okie Dokie." Said Calumon and he floated up into the air and released the crystal matrix. It split apart and spread across the digital world. The most noticeable change was the absence of the data streams.

Then the communicator they got from Yamaki lit up and they found a new message.

"Yamaki says they've programmed an Ark to get us back to the real world. It should be getting here any second." Said Henry

As if on cue, a beam of light shined down near them and a strangely shaped ship appeared in the light. They climbed in and the ark took off. But up in the air, it simply stopped moving.

"Looks like we're stuck." Said Henry

"No shit Sherlock." Said Rika

"Alright, I could use some practice." Said Takato

"What?" asked Kazu

Takato closed his eyes and placed his hands on opposite walls. The ark started to shake, then Takato jumped the ark to the Shinjuku park.

The Tamers, Jumpers and Digimon climbed out of the Ark.

"Now that we're home, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Rika

"Alright, I'll explain, since I know more than Takato here. We're Jumpers, he and I. Basically, we're normal humans, except we can teleport." Said Griffin

"So why did you come to the digital world?" asked Jeri

"Well, Takato helped me out of a sticky situation, so I'm gonna help him survive long enough to learn to take care of himself." Said Griffin

"Well, you should go home. Your parents are probably worried about you." Said Takato

"Alright, we'll meet you at Hypnos later." Said Henry

"See ya." Said Takato


End file.
